List of Naruto Jutsu's From the Manga and Anime
by Lucifer Cain Macbeth
Summary: Just a list of Jutsu's from Naruto that i want to post for people who need help looking for them


**A  
**----------------------------------

Adamantine Prison Wall  
Name: Kongō Rōheki, literally "Adamantine Prison Wall"  
Type: No rank, Defensive, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Enma  
While in the form of the staff, Enma duplicates himself into a large quantity of staffs and forms a cage with them to protect the Third Hokage (or possibly imprison an opponent).

Amaterasu  
Name: Amaterasu,  
literally "Shining Heaven"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Itachi Uchiha  
Named after the Shinto sun goddess Amaterasu, this legendary jutsu is unique to the Uchiha clan. The jet-black flames are said to be as hot as the sun, and will burn for seven days and seven nights. Since the Mangekyo Sharingan is necessary to activate this jutsu, not many have learned it; therefore, the specific details of this jutsu are yet unrevealed. Not surprisingly, it appears to use a large amount of chakra, as Itachi had to rest after using both it and Tsukuyomi in succession.

Armor of Sand  
Name: Suna no Yoroi, literally "Armor of Sand"  
Type: No rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Gaara  
This jutsu uses chakra to cover the user with a thin, but very dense, layer of protective sand. While a good defense, it puts an unignorable burden on the user's stamina, both through chakra absorption and the fact that the sand makes them heavier and hampers their movement.

Armor of Sticky Gold  
Name: Nenkin no Yoroi, literally "Armor of Sticky Gold"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kidomaru  
A defensive jutsu, it involves Kidomaru weaving his unique Sticky Gold (粘金, Nenkin) into layers covering his entire body. He is also able to emit this from his sweat glands. Kidomaru's Sticky Gold is a strong metal that instantly solidifies into a protective armor that blocks chakra once air touches it. This can even form a barrier against an opponent who attacks using the Gentle Fist style.

**B  
**----------------------------------

Barrier Encampment Method  
Name: Kekkai Hōjin, literally "Barrier Encampment Method"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive  
Users: Sound Four, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru  
An array of four explosive tags are jointly placed around the boundary of an area. If anyone or anything happens to walk through the boundary, the seals will instantly activate and explode, killing the imprisoned target.

Beast Human Clone  
Name: Jūjin Bunshin, literally "Beast Human Clone", English TV "Man Beast Clone"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru  
A modified version of a transformation technique, this allows a user to transform their animal companion into a perfect copy of themselves. Both the user and the animal assume a more bestial (almost lycanthropic) appearance, making it impossible to tell the two apart until the jutsu is broken, usually by attacking the animal and dispelling the transformation. This jutsu is often followed by the Double Piercing Fang.

Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot  
Name: Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu, literally "Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range  
Users: Kankuro  
First the opponent must be trapped in the torso of Kuroari. After this is accomplished, Karasu separates into about eight components, each with a sharp blade. Kankuro guides the separate pieces into slits in Kuroari's torso, impaling the victim inside. The name of this secret technique is a play on a popular Japanese toy "Kurohige Kiki Ippatsu", in which the goal of the toy is to stick little plastic swords into a barrel to make the pirate in the center jump out. In the second Naruto movie, Kuroari can do this technique alone using Black Secret Technique Machine Two Shot.

Blade of Wind  
Name: Kaze no Yaiba, literally "Blade of Wind"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Baki  
This jutsu creates a blade of wind. The blade is impossible to block because of its intangible nature. Unlike the Cutting Whirlwind Technique, this jutsu requires no tool.

Body Flicker Technique  
Name: Shunshin no Jutsu, literally "Body Flicker Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Most, if not all ninja above Genin level  
this jutsu is a high-speed movement technique. It is described as, "appearing with the wind and disappearing like the wind." A very basic jutsu, it appears that most shinobi above Genin-rank know it.  
Using chakra to activate the body, the user is able to move from one point to another faster than the naked eye can track. To a normal person, it would seem as if the user has teleported. The amount of chakra used depends on the distance and elevation between the user and the destination.  
Among the many users and villages, various variations of Shunshin no Jutsu exist. Gaara, for instance, uses the "Sand Body Flicker" ("Suna-Shunshin"), which uses sand to cover the user's movement. Other varieties include "Mist Body Flicker" ("Kiri-Shunshin"), "Water Body Flicker" ("Mizu-Shunshin"), and "Leaf Body Flicker" ("Konoha-Shunshin").  
Shisui Uchiha, one of the most talented Uchiha, was feared as "Shisui of the Body Flicker" ("Shunshin no Shisui"), likely referring to this technique.

Body Replacement Technique  
Name: Kawarimi no Jutsu, literally "Body Replacement Technique",  
"Change of Body Technique",  
"Change of Stance Technique", or "Replacement Technique", English TV "Replacement Jutsu" or "Substitution Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: All Ninja Academy graduates  
This jutsu lets the user quickly switch places with another nearby object, such as a plant (normally a section of a log), an animal, or even another person within reach, leaving the opponent open to a counter-attack. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise, which Sasuke has done on one occasion. Fundamentally, all ninja know this technique.  
The anime has a number of other objects being used for this jutsu, such as a straw man, a boulder, mud, and even a scarecrow. The first and last items are never anywhere in sight, suggesting that they are merely gags meant to lighten the situation, and not an actual part of the jutsu. Additionally, the normal practice of switching places with a section of log is done in several places that have no such thing anywhere nearby.  
This technique is sometimes referred to as the Art of Body Projection ("Utsusemi no Jutsu") in other manga and anime series.

Bug Clone Technique  
Name: Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu, literally  
"Bug Clone Technique" or  
"Bug Replication Technique"  
Type: Hidden, No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Shino Aburame  
The user uses the Kikaichu bugs living in their body to create a copy of the user or anyone else they choose. The clone falls apart into its component bugs when struck.

**C  
**----------------------------------

Chakra Absorption Technique  
Name: Chakra Kyūin Jutsu, literally "Chakra Absorption Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Yoroi Akado, Jirobo  
The user is able to absorb the physical and spiritual chakra energy of the opponent into himself. This technique can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. The user doesn't have to actually touch the opponent, since it is also possible to use it through other media, as Jirobo did with his Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness.  
The Chakra Absorption Technique is not truly considered a jutsu since it has never been given an entry in any of the data books, but more of a special ability; however, it is not considered kekkei genkai ability, either.

Cloak of Invisibility Technique  
Name: Kakuremino no Jutsu, literally "Cloak of Invisibility Technique"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: All Ninja Academy graduates  
this jutsu allows a ninja to take a cloak or a piece of cloth and blend into an object, making them invisible. Konohamaru uses this technique constantly in the beginning of the Naruto series to try and fool Naruto Uzumaki, but uses poor disguises (square rocks, incorrectly patterned cloaks), thus betraying the illusion. In the anime, Naruto has been somewhat practical at using this jutsu a couple of times in the series.

Clone Great Explosion  
Name: Bunshin Daibakuha,literally "Clone Great Explosion"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Itachi Uchiha  
This jutsu works in combination with the Shadow Clone Technique, and creates a shadow clone that will explode on command, potentially killing or injuring those caught in the blast.

Clone Technique  
Name: Bunshin no Jutsu, literally  
"Clone Technique", English TV "Clone Jutsu", UK DVD "Art of Body Splitting"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: All Ninja Academy graduates  
This technique creates a clone of the user, but it is an illusion, not a real copy like the Shadow Clone Technique. The illusions will dissipate when they come into contact with anything. The illusions can be seen through by the Byakugan and the Sharingan. To these kekkei genkai, the clones look like balls of chakra. Also, a person with normal eyes can distinguish clones from the original, since the clones will not disrupt the area around themselves (won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.) with their movement.

Combination Transformation  
Name: Konbi Henge, literally "Combination Transformation"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki, Gamabunta, Sound Four, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru  
An advanced form of the Transformation Technique, the Combination Transformation transforms two people into one being. One usually provides the chakra while the other performs the necessary technique. Naruto used this with Gamabunta in the fight against Gaara in his full Shukaku form. Kiba and Akamaru also use this technique in their fight against Sakon and Ukon, transforming themselves into a giant two-headed wolf. The Sound Four used this during the Chunin Exam to disguise themselves as the Kazekage's two bodyguard attendants (two in each).

Creation Rebirth  
Name: Sōzō Saisei, literally "Creation Rebirth" or "Creation Regeneration" (a.k.a. "Genesis Rebirth")  
Type: S-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Tsunade  
by releasing chakra that has been stored up in the seal on her forehead with Shadow Seal: Release, Tsunade is able to heal all her wounds almost instantaneously, regardless of the severity of the injuries. Additionally, she continues to heal at an accelerated rate for the duration of the jutsu. Unfortunately, this technique has a major drawback; using it speeds up cell division, significantly shortening her life span.

Cutting Whirlwind Technique  
Name: Kamaitachi no Jutsu, literally "Cutting Whirlwind Technique", English TV "Wind Scythe Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Temari  
A jutsu that, using a giant fan, creates huge gusts of wind mixed with chakra capable of cutting the target apart. This whirlwind is powerful enough to repel and destroy thrown weapons and can even reflect sound waves right back at their original source.

**D  
**----------------------------------

Dance of the Crescent Moon  
Name: Mikazuki no Mai, literally "Dance of the Crescent Moon"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hayate Gekko  
Hayate creates three Shadow Clones of himself, which attack along with him in a complicated sword-dancing pattern to confuse the opponent. The swords are also able to extend to any length.

Dance of the Seedling Fern  
Name: Sawarabi no Mai, literally "Dance of the Seedling Fern"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Kimimaro Kaguya  
Kimimaro's final dance: a giant forest of bone spikes bursts from the ground. It is an extremely deadly technique; both Gaara and Rock Lee would have fallen to this technique if it weren't for Gaara's ability to use sand to levitate.

Dead Soul Technique  
Name: Shikon no Jutsu, literally "Dead Soul Technique", English TV "Dead Soul Jutsu"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kabuto Yakushi  
Using this jutsu, a person can temporarily reanimate a corpse, creating the illusion of a living person. This is achieved by causing the heart to beat once more, allowing the user to control the corpse. The reanimated corpse can serve as either a short-time ally or an effective decoy. The latter requires that the user change the appearance of the dead body to resemble the person to be portrayed. Kabuto was also able to remove the smell of decay from the corpse, though in all fairness they were recently killed.

Death Foreseeing Technique  
Name: Shikumi no Jutsu, literally "Death Foreseeing Technique" or "Death Viewing Technique" (Killing Intention), English TV "Murderous Intent"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Mid to Long Range (0-10m+)  
Users: Orochimaru  
This jutsu is much like the Temporary Paralysis Technique, but paralyses the foe by showing them a vision of their own gruesome death. In addition to the paralysis, the enemy is overwhelmed with fear, and will no doubt suffer severe mental stress. The opponent is unlikely to be in a decent fighting condition for quite some time afterwards.

Decapitating Air Wave  
Name: Zankūha, literally "Decapitating Air Wave", English TV "Slicing Sound Wave"  
Type: D-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Zaku Abumi  
Using the air tubes implanted into his arms, Zaku can create control sound waves and air pressure, creating supersonic blast of air. These blasts are powerful enough to destroy stone.

Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody  
Name: Mateki: Genbusō Kyoku, literally "Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Tayuya  
this is the melody that Tayuya plays to control her Doki. By playing specific notes, her Doki will move in specific ways.

Demonic Ice Mirrors  
Name: Makyō Hyō Shō, literally  
"Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals", Viz "Demonic Ice Mirrors", English TV  
"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors"  
Type: Kekkei Genkai, Offensive, Close to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Haku  
Unique to Haku, this jutsu encircles an opponent with over a dozen mirrors fashioned out of ice. Haku can then enter one of the mirrors from the outside and travel between any of the mirrors at an incredible speed; in fact, the time in transit is almost instantaneous. During transit, Haku can throw senbon needles while remaining virtually unassailable himself. If the mirror Haku is currently in is shattered, he can leap out of one of the fragments and continue his attack. Though they are made from ice, they are pressured with enough chakra to resist fire almost completely. While inside the mirrors, Haku is moving so fast that the outside world appears to move in slow motion.

Desert Coffin  
Name: Sabaku Kyū, literally  
"Desert Coffin",  
Viz "The Coffin of Crushing Sand", English TV  
"Sand Coffin"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Gaara  
This jutsu uses sand to grab the opponent and cover their entire body. This skill is primarily utilized for rendering an opponent immobile, but can kill the opponent by suffocation or by being followed with the Desert Funeral, which crushes them.  
It should be noted that Gaara crushed Rock Lee's left arm and leg with just Desert Coffin during their battle in the Chunin Exams, perhaps implying that Desert Coffin itself has its own crushing effect. Alternatively, he may simply have forgotten to announce the follow-up attack.

Desert Funeral  
Name: Sabaku Sōsō, literally  
"Desert Funeral"  
(a.k.a. "Desert Graveyard"), Viz "Imploding Sand Funeral", English TV "Sand Burial"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Gaara  
After wrapping an opponent with sand, Gaara will cause the sand to implode and crush whatever is within. When used to kill a person, the death is so quick that there isn't even time to feel pain. The pressure also produces a sizable fountain of blood. Gaara can control the pressure used in the attack, which allows him to merely break bones in place of killing his opponent.

Desert Imperial Funeral  
Name: Sabaku Taisō, literally  
"Desert Imperial Funeral"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Gaara  
Following the Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall, Gaara slams both hands palm down into the sand and emits powerful shockwaves that compact and greatly damage anything within the sand-covered area. Considering that the previous jutsu levels an entire forest, this is a considerably large area.

Desert Prison  
Name: Sabaku Rō, literally "Desert Prison"  
Type: Unknown, No rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Gaara  
This jutsu uses sand to imprison the victim.

Desert Suspension  
Name: Sabaku Fuyū, literally "Desert Suspension"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Gaara  
Gaara is able to float in the air on the sand using the sand that he carries on his back.

Destruction Bug Host Technique  
Name: Kikaichū no Jutsu, literally "Destruction Bug Host Technique"  
Type: No rank, Hiden, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Shibi Aburame, Shino Aburame  
The Aburame Clan is famed for their use of insects in their jutsu. When a child is born, their body is offered to insects, called destruction bugs, as a nest. The bugs feed and live off the chakra that the body stores and in return the ninja gets to control and command the bugs, using them as their primary fighting technique. These bugs have the ability to drain chakra through physical contact with the enemy.

**E**

----------------------------------  
Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness  
Name: Doton Kekkai: Dorōodōmu,  
literally "Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Jirobo  
This jutsu traps the victims inside a self-repairing dome of earth. Jirobo is able to absorb the chakra of anyone trapped inside, something he enjoys greatly. Jirobo's chakra is distributed throughout the dome, but not equally. Near the back (relative to him), his chakra is much weaker, making the dome weaker in that spot.

Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart  
Name: Doton: Doryū Jōheki, literally "Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart"  
Type: Unknown, probably Supplementary  
Users: Yamato  
This jutsu raises a large ridge or hill from the ground. Yamato uses this technique along with Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique while demonstrating elemental chakra types to Naruto, creating a waterfall as an example.

Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling  
Name: Doton: Doryū Dango, literally "Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dango"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Jirobo  
Jirobo is able to overturn the earth into a large dumpling-shaped chunk of earth the size of a mausoleum. Using his immense strength, he can lift up the ball and hurl it at his opponent, flattening everything in its path.

Earth Release: Earth Shore Return  
Name: Doton: Doroku Gaeshi, literally "Earth Release: Earth Shore Return"  
Type: C-rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jirobo  
after striking the ground with his hands, Jirobo creates a large wall of earth that rises into place as defense. The defense is not perfect though, since a hard or drilling impact can puncture the wall.

Earth Release: Earth Style Wall  
Name: Doton: Doryūheki, literally "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall"  
Type: B-rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Third Hokage  
The user spits out a stream of mud that quickly grows and solidifies into a strong, protective wall.

Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique  
Name: Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu, literally "Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique"; English TV "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kakashi Hatake, Third Hokage, Kabuto Yakushi  
The user, emerging from the ground below the target area, pulls down (or possibly swaps places with) the opponent so that only their head is above ground. Kabuto tried to use this technique on Tsunade, but was unsuccessful in grabbing her, probably explaining its low difficulty rank.

Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction  
Name: Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi, literally "Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Kakko  
Rocks are dislodged from above the opponent.

Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm  
Name: Doton: Retsudotenshō, literally "Earth Release: Split Earth Turn around Palm"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Iwagakure Ninja  
This technique allows the ninja to control nearby rocks to surround and attack the enemy with them.

Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld  
Name: Doton: Yomi Numa, literally "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Jiraiya  
This technique turns a large area of land into a sinking swampland, making it impossible for anyone or anything in that area to move around. The size of the swamp is proportionate to the amount of chakra used to perform the technique. When performed by a drugged Jiraiya, this technique only created a large, semi-deep swamp that merely inhibited the movement of the snakes it was targeting. When performed properly, it is supposed to engulf the target completely.

Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique  
Name: Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu, literally "Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Kagari, Oboro, Mubi, Kagero  
Using this jutsu, a person can hide underground until they're ready to attack an opponent.

Exploding Clay  
Name: Kibaku Nendo, literally "Exploding Clay"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Hiden or kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Deidara  
Using the mouths in the palms of his hands Deidara infuses his clay with chakra. He then molds it into a shape depending on the abilities he wants it to have and vomits it out. He then enlarges the sculpture and sends it to his target. Deidara then makes the clay explode by saying "Katsu".

Exploding Tag: Activate  
Name: Jibaku Fuda: Kassei, literally "Exploding Tag: Activate"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary  
Users: All Ninja Academy graduates  
Utilizing chakra, the user is able to activate the explosion mechanism of a distant bomb tag.

Extreme Decapitating Air Waves  
Name: Zankūkyokuha,  
literally  
"Extreme Decapitating Air Waves", Viz "Supersonic Air Slice", English TV  
"Supersonic Slicing Wave"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range  
Users: Zaku Abumi  
a more powerful version of the Decapitating Air Wave, the user creates a massive gust of cutting wind capable of totaling the surrounding area, wiping out anything in its path.

**F  
**----------------------------------

Forced Sleep Technique  
Name: Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu, literally  
"Forced Sleep Technique" (a.k.a. "Tanuki Sleep Technique")  
Type: No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Gaara  
Gaara forces a fake sleep upon himself so that he may release Shukaku's spirit from within him.

Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique  
Name: Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu, literally  
"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique", English TV  
"Fire  
Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m)  
Users: Sasuke Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi  
The user breathes fire along a length of cord, guide wire, or other long thin object. While the technique is shown in the anime to be even larger and more devastating than Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, in the manga it is shown to be nothing more than a small burst of flame running along a line of wire.

Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile  
Name: Katon: Karyū Endan, literally  
"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Third Hokage  
The user shoots an enormous ball of flame in the shape of a dragon from their mouth.

Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique  
Name: Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, literally  
"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique", English TV  
"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Most Uchiha clan members, Jiraiya, Yamashiro Aoba, Oki, most Konoha nin above Chunin level  
Utilizing a large amount of chakra, a large ball of flame is exhaled from the user's mouth. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique, they are recognized as an adult. In the anime, this seems to be a fairly common technique amongst Konoha ninja.

Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique  
Name: Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, literally  
"Fire Release - Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique", English TV  
"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu", Viz  
"Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Sasuke Uchiha, Oki  
This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, this jutsu is used as a distraction.

Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet  
Name: Katon: Gamayu Endan, literally  
"Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Jiraiya or Naruto Uzumaki with Gamabunta  
Gamabunta spits out a large amount of oil, which is then ignited by the user. Jiraiya uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to ignite the oil while Naruto uses an exploding tag since he doesn't know any fire techniques. The sheer amount of oil Gamabunta is capable of spitting makes this the most powerful fire-based jutsu in the series.

Flapping One Thousand Birds  
Name: Habataku Chidori, literally "Flapping One Thousand Birds"  
Type: S-rank, Offensive, Short Range (0-5)  
Users: Sasuke Uchiha  
Using the power gained through the level 2 form of his Cursed Seal of Heaven, the Chidori that Sasuke Uchiha was taught to use as a "blade" to protect his comrades is warped into a dark version of itself that is used to sever his ties with them. Instead of the usual chirping of birds that the Chidori is known for, this technique lets out a frightening "roar", much like that of a large number of birds taking flight. Its power far surpasses that of the normal Chidori.

Flying Thunder God Technique  
Name: Hiraishin no Jutsu, literally "Flying Thunder God Technique"  
Type: S-rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Fourth Hokage  
This jutsu was created by the Fourth Hokage and the reason behind his nickname "The Yellow Flash of Konoha" ("Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō"). It allows the user to move over large distances with ultra-high speed. Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed of this jutsu is much greater. In principal, it is similar to the Summoning Technique, but instead sends the user somewhere rather than bringing something to them.  
To activate this jutsu, the user needs a special seal or "jutsu formula" ("Jutsu-shiki") to mark the destination. After this is done, the user can almost instantaneously transport him to that location. The Fourth applied the formula in advance to weapons such as kunai. It is also possible to leave a formula in an area touched by the user.  
This is one of the few known non-Kekkei-Genkai techniques created that the Sharingan and Byakugan cannot follow. It is because of this technique that Konoha came out victorious in the Iwa-Konoha Ninja War.  
The Japanese name Hiraishin is also the phonic of the Japanese word, which means lightning rod; this may explain why the Fourth needed a seal or formula for this to work.

Four Legs Technique  
Name: Shikyaku no Jutsu, literally  
"Four Legs Technique" (a.k.a. Down on All Fours Technique), English TV  
"Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Kiba Inuzuka  
This technique gives some increase of strength and speed to the user, as well as lengthening their nails into claws. Travel in this mode is somewhat akin to a dog's fast run.

Four Pillars Prison Technique  
Name: Shichūrō no Jutsu, literally "Four Pillars Prison Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary  
Users: Yamato  
This technique causes a large cage of wood to grow out of the ground.

Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment  
Name: Shishienjin, literally "Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Mid-range (5-10m)  
Users: Sound Four  
this jutsu creates a box-like barrier around an area defined by the four users of it. Anything that touches with barrier will burst into purple flame. As long as the users of the jutsu remain active and unharmed, this barrier can never be broken. In addition to the outside barrier, the Sound Four were also able to create an additional barrier around them, thus ensuring that the barrier would never be broken.

**G  
**----------------------------------

Great Ball Spiraling Sphere  
Name: Ōdama Rasengan, literally "Great Ball Spiraling Sphere"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki

This is simply a larger and more powerful version of the Spiraling Sphere, but also more unstable. Naruto needs a clone to form and control the energy. Naruto uses this jutsu to defeat Yura disguised as Itachi Uchiha by way of the Shapeshifting Technique.

Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique  
Name: Daikamaitachi no Jutsu, literally "Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Defensive, All ranges  
Users: Temari  
This jutsu is a more powerful version of the Cutting Whirlwind Technique.

**H  
**----------------------------------

Harem Technique  
Name: Hāremu no Jutsu, literally  
"Harem Technique", Viz  
"Ninja Harem", English TV  
"Harem Jutsu"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
This jutsu is simply a combination of the Shadow Clone Technique and the Sexy Technique. Naruto uses it to create any number of clones of a beautiful, nude woman. According to Naruto, this technique has never been defeated. Naruto uses a modified form of this technique in episode 193, where he transforms into dozens of clones of Sakura (still clothed) in order to confuse Rock Lee. It works, but Lee does not get a nosebleed, instead breaking out into one of his tear-filled moments of joy.

Haze Clone Technique  
Name: Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu, literally  
"Haze Clone Technique" or  
"Haze Replication Technique", English TV  
"Ninja Art: Fog Clone Jutsu"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Kagari, Oboro, Mubi  
Similar to the Clone Technique, Kagari, Oboro, and Mubi use this jutsu to create hundreds of illusionary clones. Instead of disappearing after being struck, these clones reform, making any attacks futile.

Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique  
Name: Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu, literally "Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Medic Team, Shizune  
This jutsu uses a part of the patient's body as a medium to heal their wounds. It requires an almost room-wide seal, and a lot of time. The medic-nin on hand actually have to trade places after tiring, indicating just how long it takes. Unfortunately, this treatment's success rate isn't very high. This was used on Neji Hyuga during the Sasuke Retrieval arc and on Anko Mitarashi during a flashback in a filler arc.

Hidden Mouth Needles  
Name: Fukumikuchi Hari, literally, "Hidden Mouth Needles"  
Type: Unknown, possibly: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0m-5)  
Users: Shizune  
The user is able to spit out needles hidden in their mouth at their opponent.

Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand  
Name: Sen'eitajashu, literally "Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Orochimaru  
This jutsu is similar to the Hidden Shadow Snake Hand, but with far more snakes. In addition, these snakes can stretch too much greater lengths

Hidden Shadow Snake Hand  
Name: Sen'eijashu,literally  
"Hidden Shadow Snake Hand", Viz "Striking Snake Technique", English TV  
"Striking Shadow Snake"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Orochimaru, Anko Mitarashi  
This jutsu allows the user to project several snakes from their wrist as they make a punching motion towards their intended target. The snakes bite and wrap around the given target, potentially inflicting multiple wounds. They are even capable of poisoning the victim.

Hiding Camouflage Technique  
Name: Meisaigakure no Jutsu, literally "Hiding Camouflage Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Taiseki, Kabuto Yakushi, Kamizuru clan  
this jutsu renders the user invisible to the naked eye, and can even hide their scent. Abilities such as the Sharingan and the Byakugan can see through it, however. Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka have also demonstrated the ability to see through this technique in the anime, using their bugs and enhanced sense of smell, respectively. In the anime, Kabuto has been seen using this technique, or perhaps one very similar, in the Forest of Death.

Hiding Mist Technique  
Name: Kiri Gakure no Jutsu, literally "Hiding Mist Technique", Viz "Kirigakure Jutsu" (translated as "Art of Hiding in the Mist" in a side note), English TV "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" or "Hidden Mist Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Most Mist and Rain-nin  
This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, causing anyone within it to lose the advantage of visibility. The density can be controlled by the user, allowing them to create a mist so thick that they themselves cannot see through it.

Hokage-Style Sixty-year-old Technique: Enclosed Hermitage Return to Society  
Name: Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu, literally "Hokage-Style Sixty-year-old Technique: Enclosed Hermitage Return to Society"  
Type: S-rank, Supplementary, Short Distance (0-5m)  
Users: Yamato  
When performed, this jutsu causes a seal ("seat") to appear on the user's hand. After touching their palm to someone "possessed" by a biju, a stream of chakra connects them, and an open structure of sort's forms around the target. This technique forcibly reverses a biju transformation.

Human Puppet  
Name: Hitokugutsu, literally "Person Puppets"  
Type: S-rank, probably: Hiden, Supplementary  
Users: Sasori, Chiyo  
Human puppets are a form of puppets made from actual humans, hence the name. The technique for creating them was developed by Sasori. This technique allows the puppeteer to turn a still living human into a puppet. Because the puppet was once human, it can still use chakra and even some of the jutsu it knew. First, the entrails are removed. Then, once the skin has been peeled off, the user cleanses them and draws out all of the blood. Once the bodies are preserved so they do not decompose, various gadgets are then installed inside of them. The puppet will maintain the same amount of chakra as its original body held when it was alive. If the original ninja was highly skilled, like the Third Kazekage, the puppet can retain its original abilities as well. Even the unique body traits will be passed on to its puppet form, like the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand. Thus, the puppeteer can still use all the original jutsu the ninja once utilized.

Puppets  
Hiruko Created and used by Sasori.  
The Third Kazekage Created and used by Sasori.  
Haha and Chichi the first two human puppets created by Sasori. Used by Chiyo.  
Sasori converted himself into a puppet.  
Sasori's hundred puppets, each one a defeated and converted opponent.

**I  
**----------------------------------

Important Body Points Disturbance  
Name: Ranshinshō, literally "Important Body Points Disturbance"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Tsunade  
By attacking the base of the brain stem with chakra converted to electricity, Tsunade is able to flip the brain's movement signals to the arms and legs. For example, if one tried to move their right arm, their left leg would move in the way they wanted their right arm to move.

Ink Clone  
Name: Sumi Bunshin, literally "Ink Clone"  
Type: Unknown  
Users: Sai  
This jutsu creates clones out of ink. The clones revert back to ink once damaged enough.

Iron Sand  
Name: Satetsu, literally "Iron Sand"  
Type: S-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Third Kazekage  
This jutsu was created by the Third Kazekage, who based it on techniques used by one of the previous Jinchuriki of Shukaku. By converting his chakra into magnetic forces, the Third Kazekage could manipulate iron powder into any shape he desired.  
After the Third Kazekage was turned into a puppet by Sasori, the latter was able to use Iron Sand and its related jutsu as well. Sasori used Iron Sand to, among other things; clot the joints of Chiyo's puppet barrier, further disabling them. The effect was cancelled after Sakura destroyed the Third Kazekage puppet.  
The Iron Sand used by Sasori was highly poisonous, which was probably added by Sasori himself.

Iron Sand Drizzle  
Name: Satetsu Shigure, literally "Iron Sand Drizzle"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Third Kazekage  
This jutsu is similar to Gaara's Sand Drizzle. The Kazekage uses his Iron Sand to create a rain of Iron Sand bullets, which pours down on the enemy.

Iron Sand World Order  
Name: Satetsu Kaihō, literally "Iron Sand World Order/Cosmos"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Third Kazekage  
This jutsu uses Iron Sand to create an expanding sphere of spikes.

**K  
**----------------------------------

Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens  
Name: Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi, literally "Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Orochimaru  
This technique arms Orochimaru with the Kusanagi ("Grass Halberd") of Japanese legend. To retrieve it, Orochimaru opens his mouth and a snake comes out. The snake then opens its mouth and produces the Kusanagi. In the anime, it glows a white, bluish aura, possibly symbolic of the name "sword of the heavens". The sword can also be greatly extended in length. Orochimaru has so far reserved the use of the sword to difficult fights, such as those against the Third Hokage, the Fourth Kazekage, Jiraiya and Tsunade, and the four-tailed Kyubi Naruto.  
Sasuke also has a Kusanagi sword, which he amplifies with his Chidori Current. Sasuke's sword, however, is not the same legendary sword. Sasuke's Kusanagi resembles a katana in a shirasaya, a wooden sheath designed to conceal or store a blade for a long time, but less suited for battle than an ordinary sheath. Additionally, Sasuke carries his Kusanagi rather than summoning it, enabling him to draw the sword very quickly. Lastly, he is not able to stretch the blade, unlike the real Kusanagi.

**L  
**----------------------------------

Last Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku  
Name: Saikō Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Tatte, literally "Last Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku"  
Type: No rank, Short range (0-5m), Defensive  
Users: Gaara  
Gaara creates a small sand sculpture of Shukaku which defends him from virtually any type of offensive attack. Although this technique requires a lot of chakra, it does provide for a very powerful defense. Because the attacker could just walk around the shield, making the defense anything but absolute, Gaara has to make sure his opponent either can't or won't move. The sculpture doesn't closely resemble the Shukaku, but rather a toy-like replica of the beast.

Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique  
Name: Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu, literally "Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique"  
Type: No rank, probably: Defensive  
Users: Orochimaru, Nagare  
The user merges with or within a nearby object, taking on its properties, and avoiding any damage. In the manga, Orochimaru uses this to merge with a tree just before his battle with his former student, Anko Mitarashi. He, however, does not give it a name. In the anime, when Orochimaru uses it during his battle against the Third Hokage, he leaves behind an illusion of himself getting barraged by the Third's attacks in order to confuse his opponent.

Lightning Cut  
Name: Raikiri,  
literally "Lightning Cut", Viz "Lightning Blade/Thrust", English TV "Lightning Blade" (a.k.a. "Lightning Edge")  
Type: S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
User: Kakashi Hatake  
This jutsu is an enhanced form of the Chidori with the same, albeit more powerful, effect. Kakashi is the only one able to use it, and it is named as such because he once cut a lightning bolt with it. This jutsu requires a larger amount of chakra and better chakra control. Because of this, it is an S-rank jutsu, while the Chidori is an A-rank jutsu.

Living Corpse Reincarnation  
Name: Fushi Tensei,  
literally "Living Corpse Reincarnation"  
Type: Kinjutsu, S-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Orochimaru  
This kinjutsu, developed by Orochimaru, allows him to transfer his mind to someone else's body. If repeated periodically, it basically grants the user immortality as long as the user can find new host bodies. Orochimaru can only perform this technique once about every three years. It also seems that when the three years are almost over, he is forced to move into another host, as the previous one begins to reject him. This rejection may be due to Orochimaru's hosts being unable to contain his considerable power. Presumably, if he had a proper container, he could stay in the host indefinitely. The fact that he wants to prepare Sasuke Uchiha for the transfer before performing it seems to reinforce this.

**M  
**----------------------------------

Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf  
Name: Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō,literally "Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru  
Using this jutsu, the user and their dog transform themselves into a large double headed-wolf using a modified form of a Combination Transformation.

Manipulating Attack Blades  
Name: Sōshūha,  
literally "Manipulating Attack Blades"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Yashamaru, Chiyo  
This jutsu allows the user to control and manipulate blades, which can fly through the air and attack targets.

Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades  
Name: Sōfūshasan no Tachi, literally "Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades", English TV "Windmill Triple Attack"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m)  
Users: Sasuke Uchiha  
Utilizing the abilities of the Sharingan, the user is able to control three shuriken that have wire cords attached to them (two held with the hands and one with the mouth) and manipulate their paths to tie the opponent to a nearby large object, binding them. If there is no object, the shuriken will impale the opponent.

Mind Body Disturbance Technique  
Name: Shinranshin no Jutsu, literally "Mind Body Disturbance Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Close to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka  
This jutsu is a more advanced form of the Mind Body Switch Technique. Instead of transferring the user's consciousness, this jutsu sends a spirit of confusion into a target, causing them to attack their allies. Although the target is mentally aware of what they are doing, they are unable to control their body. For this particular jutsu, the user is able to stay in their own body, unlike its predecessor. In the anime, it has been revealed that Ino also knows this jutsu.

Mind Body Switch Technique  
Name: Shintenshin no Jutsu, literally  
"Mind Body Switch Technique", Viz "Art of the Valentine", English TV  
"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Ino Yamanaka  
This jutsu allows the user to enter a target's mind, taking control of their body and senses. Though normally used as a spying jutsu, it can also be used in battle with several major drawbacks. The user's spirit travels slowly, making it somewhat easy to dodge, and if they miss their target, they are left helpless for a span of several minutes, which is the time it takes for the user's spirit to return to their own body. Even if the technique does work, the user's ability to stay in an enemy's body is determined by how fatigued they are. When the user is inside of the target's body, any damage that is inflicted upon the target will also is inflicted upon their original body. Therefore, if the target dies, so does the user. Also, the user can be forced out if facing a strong enough will (or two wills, in Sakura Haruno's case).  
Art of the Valentine, which is used along with Shintenshin no Jutsu in the Viz English manga, is not a literal translation of Shintenshin no Jutsu, although Shintenshin is a Japanese card game that literally means "Change of Heart".

Multi-Size Technique  
Name: Baika no Jutsu, literally "Multi-Size Technique", Viz "The Art of Expansion", English TV "Expansion Jutsu"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Choza Akimichi, Choji Akimichi  
This is a secret jutsu passed down in the Akimichi clan that expands the user's stomach. This jutsu increases the user's body size, using up the user's food energy by converting calories into chakra. Akimichi clan members tend to eat fattening foods and have large physiques in order to support this technique.

Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
Name: Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique" or "Mass Shadow Replication Technique", English TV "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake  
This jutsu is basically a massive version of the Shadow Clone Technique. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). This is considered a forbidden technique, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals written by the First Hokage and used it to save Iruka from Mizuki. Few people are able to use this technique effectively, due to the large amount of chakra it consumes. This technique is also used by Naruto to train quickly, since all the clones share their experiences with Naruto.

Mystical Palm Technique  
Name: Shōsen Jutsu, literally "Mystical Palm Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: All medical ninja  
By concentrating chakra to the hand, the user is able to cure wounds by focusing their own chakra to where the critical injuries lie, healing them in the process. This jutsu, however, uses up a high amount of chakra. Very skilled medic-nin such as Tsunade and Kabuto can use this technique to perform surgeries that otherwise would not be possible. This may also be utilized in combat as a chakra scalpel, allowing the user to sever their opponent's muscle fibers or their chakra circulatory system at the point of contact.

**N  
**----------------------------------

Needle Guardian  
Name: Hari Jizō, literally "Spiked Jizō" (a.k.a. "Spiked Buddha")  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiraiya  
Jiraiya causes his long, spiky hair to wrap around him and harden in a manner similar to a hedgehog or porcupine's quills, defending against any physical attacks. This is effective as a method for forcing someone away, or stopping a powerful strike.

**O  
**----------------------------------

One Thousand Birds  
Name: Chidori,, literally "One Thousand Birds"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha  
This jutsu is Hatake Kakashi's only original technique, though he now uses an S-ranked version known as the Raikiri. He created it around the time he was promoted to Jonin, and later taught it to Sasuke Uchiha. This jutsu channels a large concentration of chakra to the user's arm. The amount of chakra is so large that it becomes visible to the naked eye as a ball of electricity. In fact, the technique actually alters the nature of the user's chakra, effectively converting it into electricity. Once the technique is completed, the users charge forward and stab their enemy with it. As a side effect of the conversion process, the large amount of chakra and the speed at which the user moves, this technique makes a loud noise similar to many birds chirping, hence the name. This technique is classified as an assassination technique, despite the loud noise it produces.  
Because of the high concentration of chakra, and the speed at which the attack is done, the Chidori can break through almost any defense; however, the speed at which the attack must be done, combined with the fact that the user must run in a straight line, causes a tunnel vision-like effect for the user. This allows their enemy to easily counter the attack, making it a potentially lethal move for the user. Though this drawback would seem to make learning the technique fairly pointless, Sasuke and Kakashi are able to avoid the drawback because of their Sharingan eyes, which take in every detail regardless of how fast the user is moving. As an additional drawback, the large amount of chakra required limits its use to a few times a day (two for Sasuke, four for Kakashi). These numbers are undoubtedly higher in Part II. Sasuke can manage one more than normal with the use of his cursed seal. Should the user attempt to go beyond that limit, all of their chakra will be drained, and their very life force could go along with it, killing them.

One Thousand Birds Current  
Name: Chidori Nagashi, literally "One Thousand Birds Current"  
Type: S-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Sasuke Uchiha  
A variation on a regular Chidori, this jutsu was developed by Sasuke during his two-and-a-half year training with Orochimaru. This jutsu allows Sasuke to produce a Chidori effect around his entire body, instead of just his hand. The energy can be channeled anywhere, allowing Sasuke to enhance his attacks with Chidori energy. Because it is channeled throughout his entire body and not concentrated, the energy will only cause temporary paralysis instead of killing an opponent. While this is not a problem in one-on-one battles, it does allow others to save their comrade if Sasuke is outnumbered. Sasuke can also channel the energy through his Kusanagi sword, increasing its overall strength and cutting power.

**P  
**----------------------------------

Parasite Demon Demolition Technique  
Name: Kisei Kikai no Jutsu, literally "Parasite Demon Demolition Technique"  
Type: Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Ukon, Sakon  
Ukon is able to fuse with the opponent as he normally does with Sakon, the difference being that he will slowly destroy the host's cells and slowly kill them. The one weakness of this jutsu is that any injury the host receives is transferred to Ukon as well. Sakon seems to be able to use this technique, as he attempted to fuse with Kankuro before discovering that 'Kankuro' was actually a puppet.

Partial Multi-Size Technique  
Name: Bubun Baika no Jutsu, literally "Partial Multi-Size Technique"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Akimichi clan  
this is a secret jutsu passed down in the Akimichi clan. Similar to the Multi-Size Technique, this jutsu allows a user to increase the size of a specific body part, such as an arm or leg.

Poison Extraction Technique  
Name: Dokunuki no Jutsu, literally "Poison Extraction Technique"  
Type: S-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Sakura Haruno  
This ornate jutsu uses chakra to literally pull foreign materials from someone's body, no doubt requiring precision control on the part of the user to avoid causing internal injury to their patient. Sakura uses this technique to remove Sasori's poison from Kankuro after their battle. None of the medic-nin on hand could perform the technique, so it is no doubt quite difficult to perform properly.

Poison Mist  
Name: Dokugiri, literally "Poison Mist"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Shizune  
The user breathes out a toxic gas from their body, which can also be used as a smokescreen.

Prepared Needle Shot  
Name: Shikomishindan,  
literally "Prepared Needle Shot"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Shizune  
The user of this technique launches five needles from a wrist-mounted device. This device is usually used to surprise the enemy, as it may be concealed under long sleeves. These needles are also dipped with a lethal poison to add to their fatality.

Prison Sand Burial  
Name: Gokusamaisō, literally "Prison Sand Burial"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Gaara  
The ground quickly loosens below the opponent and causes everything in the area to completely sink hundreds of meters deep within the earth. By being imprisoned at this depth, the pressure on the opponent will prevent him from even moving a finger.

Projectile Weapons  
Name: Tobidōgu, literally "Projectile Weapons"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Tenten, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasori, Sound Four  
In order to store and use large items or various weapons that the user would never be capable of carrying normally, the user can keep them contained within summoning scrolls.

Projection Technique  
Name: Utsusemi no Jutsu, literally "Projection Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary  
Users: Zabuza Momochi, Orochimaru, Jigumo  
From a hidden location, the user can project their voice in a way similar to ventriloquism. Those in the area where the voice is being directed at will hear a resonating echo, as well as a more ominous undertone.  
Projection Technique is only known as a jutsu in the Naruto anime. It was first used in the Naruto manga by Zabuza Momochi and Orochimaru with no name. In addition, this technique has never been given an entry name in the data books, which more than likely means it is more of a skill than a jutsu.

Puppet Technique  
Name: Kugutsu no Jutsu, literally "Puppet Technique", Viz "Art of the Puppet Master", English TV "Puppet Master Jutsu"  
Type: Unknown or Hidden, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Close to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kankuro, Sasori, Chiyo, Monzaemon  
Just like a marionette, the users of this jutsu can control a puppet using strings of chakra from their fingers. This skill is often prepared in coordination with the Body Replacement Technique so the user can quickly replace their body with the puppet when they feel the need to activate it. Another useful quality of this skill is the fact that the puppet can take the form of another person, or, more commonly, its user, allowing the user to make it seem as if they're fighting the enemy when in fact the puppet is doing so.  
Apart from being used to control marionettes, the chakra strings can be attached to other objects, allowing the user to control, or at the very least disrupt, certain objects. In one instance, Kankuro uses chakra strings to trip Naruto Uzumaki when they first meet. In another, Chiyo uses chakra strings to control Sakura Haruno like a puppet.

**Q  
**----------------------------------

Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall  
Name: Ryūsa Bakuryū, literally "Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall"  
Type: S-Rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Gaara  
This technique moves sand in the likeness of an ocean wave towards the enemy, covering and "drowning" them in an ocean of sand. This appears to be the only one of Gaara's moves that requires hand seals and in practice is virtually unavoidable.

**R  
**----------------------------------

Rain of Spiders  
Name: Amagumo, literally "Rain of Spiders"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Kidomaru  
after Kidomaru summons his giant spider; it will release an egg sac full of baby spiders. These large spiders will then rain down on his opponent. The spiders will spin a strand of webbing as they fall, circling the opponent in webbing and sticking them to the ground.

Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets  
Name: Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen, literally "Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets"  
Type: Unknown, probably S-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary  
Users: Sasori  
to start the technique, Sasori removes two summoning scrolls from his back. He then opens his right chest compartment to emit one hundred chakra strings, which reach into the scrolls. From the scrolls, one hundred human puppets emerge, each one a defeated and converted opponent of Sasori. Sasori claims that he brought down an entire country with this jutsu.

Rope Escape Technique  
Name: Nawanuke no Jutsu, literally "Rope Escape Technique", English TV "Escape Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: All Ninja Academy graduates  
A basic technique taught at the Ninja academy, this jutsu allows a ninja to free themselves if they have been tied up.

**S  
**----------------------------------

Sand Clone  
Name: Suna Bunshin, literally "Sand Clone" or  
"Sand Replication" Viz  
"Sand Doppelganger", English TV "Sand Clone Jutsu"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Gaara  
this jutsu creates a clone of Gaara out of sand. Perhaps the most versatile of all clones, this variant does not disperse when hit. Instead, it simply transforms the attacked area back into sand in order to snag and attack the opponent. Major damage must be caused to actually disperse the clone. Otherwise, it can simply reform.

Sand Drizzle  
Name: Suna Shigure, literally "Sand Drizzle" (a.k.a. "Sand Rain")  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Gaara  
This jutsu is an alternative to the Desert Coffin; it gathers sand in the air and then targets the opponent from above, covering them in a rain of sand.

Sand Shuriken  
Name: Suna Shuriken, literally  
"Sand Shuriken", English TV  
"Sand Shuriken"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Gaara  
Once Gaara begins transforming into Shukaku; he can throw shuriken made from sand. Unlike regular shuriken, these merely cause blunt trauma, not actual wounds.

Secret Healing Wound Destruction  
Name: In'yu Shōmetsu, literally  
"Secret Healing Wound Destruction"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Kabuto Yakushi  
The user can concentrate their chakra to a prepared area on their body and begin regenerating the moment the targeted area becomes damaged.

Sexy Technique  
Name: Oiroke no Jutsu, literally  
"Sexy Technique", Viz  
"Ninja Centerfold", English TV  
"Sexy Jutsu", UK DVD  
"Art of Eros"  
Type: E-rank  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon  
This is simply a Transformation Technique used to transform the user into a beautiful, nude woman (or, in episode 177 a woman in a bathing suit). Naruto uses it to drive his instructors to distraction, sometimes leading to an exaggerated nosebleed by the victim, and it is indeed annoyingly effective. Naruto was forced to use this jutsu in order to receive training from Jiraiya.  
A variant of this technique is the Harem Technique, which uses varying numbers of shadow clones in combination with the technique to produce multiple clones of a nude woman.

Shadow Clone Technique  
Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally  
"Shadow Clone Technique" or "Shadow Replication Technique", Early Viz  
"Art of the Doppelganger", Recent Viz "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger", English TV  
"Shadow Clone Jutsu", UK DVD "Art of Shadow Body Splitting"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki, most (if not all) Jonin-level ninja  
Unlike the normal Clone Technique, this jutsu creates actual clones of the user. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, which can be dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones, such as Naruto does with Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, this jutsu's enhanced form. Naruto himself need not worry about running out of chakra, however, since his chakra supply is almost unlimited because of his biju, the Kyubi. Even without the Kyubi's chakra, Naruto can make quite a few clones, but nowhere near on the level he can when he has access to the Kyubi's chakra.  
Like other clones, they can perform jutsu and cause damage to their target. The clones will disperse when enough damage has been done. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made of any other material, making them indistinguishable from the genuine article. The Sharingan, however, can tell the difference, likely through an application of its analytical properties and attention to detail.  
Finally, any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, and that clone need not return on foot to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, but far more difficult since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. It's unclear if other types of clones possess this advantage.

Shadow Imitation Technique  
Name: Kagemane no Jutsu, literally  
"Shadow Imitation Technique" (a.k.a. "Kage Shibari no Jutsu, literally  
"Shadow Bind Technique"), Viz "The Art of Me-and-My-Shadow", English TV  
"Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu"  
Type: No rank, Hidden, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru Nara  
The signature move of the Nara family, the user's shadow is extended to touch the opponent's shadow, combining them. This links the movements of the user with the target; the target is subsequently forced to make any movement the user makes. It is an extremely versatile technique, as given enough talent the user can contract and change the shape of their shadow, potentially grabbing multiple targets at once. Using the shadows of other objects, the user can extend their shadow beyond its normal range. The amount of time for which an opponent can be held is limited by the user's chakra, since the user must maintain the jutsu. Additionally, the target can force their way free with enough effort, though a considerable amount of effort is required to do so.  
The Shadow Imitation Technique used to be called the Shadow Bind Technique, suggesting that the imitation aspect was devised later on and that the original technique could only hold targets in place.

Shadow Neck Bind Technique  
Name: Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu, literally  
"Shadow Neck Bind Technique", English TV  
"Konoha Sacred Technique: True Shadow Binding Jutsu"  
Type: Hidden, No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru Nara  
After capturing an opponent with the Shadow Imitation Technique, the user can then further extend their shadow up to the target's throat in the shape of a hand. The user can then choke their opponent to death.

Shadow Sewing  
Name: Kage Nui, literally  
"Shadow Sewing" or "Shadow Embroidery"  
Type: Unknown, probably: No rank, Hidden, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Shikamaru Nara  
The user of this jutsu can extend their shadow and create multiple tendrils to impale targets.

Shadow Shuriken Technique  
Name: Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, literally  
"Shadow Shuriken Technique", English TV  
"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu" (a.k.a "Fūma Shuriken, Kage Fūsha, literally "Wind Demon Shuriken, Shadow Windmill", English TV  
"Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows")  
Type: D-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Sasuke Uchiha  
The user of this technique throws multiple large shuriken in such a way that the first shuriken hides the subsequent ones by blocking the line of sight. To the target, it appears as if only one shuriken was thrown.  
Sasuke used this technique with two large shuriken against Zabuza Momochi. When he used it, he referred to the technique as "Wind Demon Shuriken, Shadow Windmill", which in the English version was dubbed as "Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows".

Shapeshifting Technique  
Name: Shōten no Jutsu, literally "Shapeshifting Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Akatsuki leader  
this technique creates a duplicate of one person using another person. This duplicate's abilities are proportionate to, and limited by, the amount of chakra given to it by the duplicated person. This jutsu can't be seen through by the Sharingan or Byakugan. It can even duplicate kekkei genkai, though the limited amount of chakra makes the copy somewhat less effective than the original. The duplicates can either act autonomously or be controlled by the originals. Once the chakra runs out or the sacrificial body dies, the Shapeshifting Technique will end and the actual person used will be revealed.

Shield of Chakra  
Name: Chakra no Tate, literally "Shield of Chakra"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Chiyo  
A technique used by puppet masters, this shield is created when chakra is emitted in the form of a disk from panels that are released from the puppet's arms. This chakra shield can protect the user from several hazardous attacks; however, enough clotting force (such as Iron Sand) can clog up the puppet's arm joints and, additionally, render the arms useless.

Shield of Sand  
Name: Suna no Tate, literally  
"Shield of Sand", English TV "Sand Shield"  
Type: No rank, Defensive  
Users: Gaara  
Regardless of his own will, this jutsu automatically surrounds and protects Gaara from incoming attacks. Capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles, this sand shield can become stronger than steel. It can be defeated by avoiding it completely with extremely high-speed attacks, or merely overcoming the shield with incredible brute force.

Shuriken from All Directions  
Name: Shihōhappō Shuriken, literally  
"Shuriken from All Directions"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
Once Naruto clones himself using his Shadow Clone Technique, he and his clones throw a large number of shuriken from all angles at their opponent. It is similar in practice to the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique used by the Third Hokage during his fight with Orochimaru.

Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique  
Name: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally  
"Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique" or "Shuriken Shadow Replication Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Third Hokage  
A modification of the Shadow Clone Technique, the user throws one shuriken at the victim and then uses this jutsu to create multiple copies of the shuriken to make the attack more powerful.

Slug Great Division  
Name: Katsuyu Daibunretsu, literally "Slug Great Division"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Katsuyu  
Katsuyu is able to divide a part of or the whole of her body into smaller slugs; by doing so, she can use this technique to escape harm. The smaller versions can also recombine to form her original self in its entirety.

Soft Physique Modification  
Name: Nan no Kaizō, literally "Soft Physique Modification"  
Type: No rank, Hidden, Supplementary  
Users: Misumi Tsurugi, Orochimaru  
originally developed for spying activities, this technique can be done after some surgery and actual body modification. The user can then stretch and twist any parts of their body at any angle, elongating and allowing themselves to coil around their opponent, surprising them. This can also be used to make the user's body more malleable and snakelike. Orochimaru can do this without surgical modification thanks to his various forbidden jutsu.

Spider Bind  
Name: Kumo Shibari, literally "Spider Bind"  
Type: Hidden, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kidomaru  
after gathering his spider webbing into the mouth, Kidomaru spits it out into a wide web pattern. This web can envelop his foes and tie them down to a nearby surface. This stickiness is caused by him mixing his chakra with his body fluid, making the web stronger and more refined than steel. The technique is so refined that even after having left his body, his chakra will continue to flow through the thread to hold his opponent in place.

Spider Cocoon  
Name: Kumo Mayu, literally "Spider Cocoon"  
Type: Hidden, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kidomaru  
This technique makes a cocoon of web around the opponent; immobilizing and leaving them open for other attacks.

Spider Sticking Spit  
Name: Kumo Nento, literally "Spider Sticking Spit"  
Type: Hidden, No rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kidomaru  
Emitting a stream of spider web from his mouth, Kidomaru will grab onto a nearby opponent.

Spider Sticky Gold  
Name: Kumo Nenkin, literally "Spider Sticky Gold" (a.k.a. "Golden Spider Spines")  
Type: Hidden, No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Kidomaru  
Unlike Kidomaru's binding webs, this technique produces a liquid that hardens into a chakra-blocking metal. He can form the metal into various weapons (spines, in this case) to use against his opponent.

Spider War Bow: Terrible Split  
Name: Kumo Senkyū: Susaku, literally "Spider War Bow: Terrible Split"  
Type: Hidden, No rank, Offensive, Long range (10+m)  
Users: Kidomaru  
When in his level two cursed seal form, Kidomaru expels Spider Sticky Gold from his mouth and gathers it to form a large war bow. He will then open his third eye on his forehead to increase the accuracy of his shot. Kidomaru is known for not making any wasteful attacks since each attack is used to further refine ways to kill his target. With each shot, he refines his attack. The power and accuracy of his attacks further increase with the use of a web string attached to the arrow, allowing Kidomaru to guide it remotely.

Spider Web Area  
Spider Web Area Name: Kumo Sōkei,literally "Spider Web Area"  
Type: Hidden, No rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Kidomaru  
If Kidomaru is in enemy territory and needs to rest while still remaining on guard, he can lay spider thread throughout all of a surrounding area. Most ninja will recognize the thread as common spider web; however this thread will run all the way back to a finger on Kidomaru's hand. Slight movement against a webbing thread will pull it all the way back to Kidomaru's finger and alert him to the nearby presence.

Spider Web Flower  
Spider Web Flower Name: Kumo Sōka, literally "Spider Web Flower"  
Type: Hidden, No rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kidomaru  
After gathering his spider thread into his mouth, Kidomaru will spit net-like cobwebs of the thread at his target. These nets will fly through the air and upon hitting an opponent, will stick and bind the ninja to any nearby surface.

Spider Web Unfold  
Name: Kumo Sōkai,  
literally "Spider Web Unfold"  
Type: Hidden, No rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kidomaru  
After gathering his spider thread into a ball in his hands, Kidomaru releases it in the form of a large spider web to catch his opponent. Once the target touches the thread, its stickiness will hold them in place. The webbing is so strong that it can support up to two elephants.

Kidomaru uses this opportunity to launch Golden Spider Spines at his defenseless opponent. No matter how much the opponent tries to cut through the webbing, conventional edged blades will not be able to cut or slice through it.

Spiraling Sphere  
Name: Rasengan, literally "Spiraling Sphere"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Fourth Hokage, Jiraiya, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake  
The Spiraling Sphere is an A-ranked technique invented by the Fourth Hokage after three years of training. It requires a very high level of chakra control. For training purposes, teaching the technique is broken into three steps. First, the user has to learn to pop a water balloon with their chakra. Second, they must do the same with a solid rubber ball. Finally, the user has to form a complete Spiraling Sphere by combining what they learned in the previous two steps. A regular balloon is often used to act as the shell. In Part II, Naruto develops an improved version known as the Great Ball Spiraling Sphere.  
The Spiraling Sphere incorporates the chakra control learned from the tree-climbing and water-walking exercises to create a ball of concentrated, spinning chakra in the user's hand that is slightly larger than a baseball. The Spiraling Sphere is somewhat akin to the One Thousand Birds, but arguably stronger and less dangerous to use. Additionally, the Spiraling Sphere is rarely fatal, though the target of it could certainly be killed by whatever they crash into after they are propelled by the Spiraling Sphere. Also, unlike the One Thousand Birds, it alters the shape of the user's chakra, not its nature. According to Kakashi, it represents the highest level of such an alteration.  
The Spiraling Sphere requires no hand seals to perform, instead relying entirely on the chakra control of the user to create a spinning ball of chakra in one hand. Once the user creates a stable Spiraling Sphere, however, it becomes self-sustaining, so the user does not need to provide any more chakra after forming it. The force of the spinning chakra grinds into whatever it touches, causing major damage. The user can also release the spinning chakra, creating a violent explosive force at the point of contact. The one drawback of the Spiraling Sphere, if it can be considered as such, is that it requires great chakra control. Of course, this will not be a drawback if the user has learned the technique, because they already possess the necessary chakra control. Unlike the One Thousand Birds, there is no definite limit to the amount of times this technique can be used in a day. Because it uses far less chakra in comparison, it doesn't carry the same over-use risk as the One Thousand Birds, either.  
Despite the Rasengan being a one-handed technique, Naruto actually uses three or more hands to form it (his one hand holds and spins the chakra while any number of clones creates a shell with their hands). When Naruto accesses his tailed transformation states, he can form the Rasengan with one hand by using the Kyubi chakra to form the shell, which likely provides better control and power. It also forms irregularly and grows as it mixes with the Kyubi's chakra, giving it a purple color.  
The anime makes light of the Spiraling Sphere by making it an "all-purpose jutsu". During episode 168, Naruto uses it to mix the ingredients for noodles quickly and evenly. In episode 177, Jiraiya uses it to create a path through a maze of houses, in order to see through everything behind the walls (inadvertently blasting through a woman's bathroom). While outrunning some ninja, Jiraiya uses it to as a propeller for a boat; in this episode, Naruto even commented that it had become a "cheap trick", even though he himself uses it at Jiraiya's insistence. In episode 194 of the anime, Naruto actually throws a Rasengan to free himself and his friends from a mansion. The last event is a significant deviation on the standard Spiraling Sphere, since it is normally hand-held, and may not be canon since these are filler episodes. He does, however, do something similar when first using the technique against Kabuto.  
Though Kakashi doesn't use the technique regularly, he has demonstrated that he can do so. He also explains that the Spiraling Sphere is an incomplete technique, since the Fourth Hokage originally planned on combining his own nature manipulation with it. Such a feat, however, proved too difficult for both him and Kakashi. Naruto, however, might be capable of doing so.

Sprinkling Needles

Name: Jōro Senbon, literally "Sprinkling Needles", Viz "It's Raining Needles From Heaven", English TV "Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m)  
Users: Shigure, Rokusho Aoi  
A barrage of hundreds of needles flies at the enemy from sockets of an umbrella that has been flung into the air. They come at the enemy at Mach speed and can surround them from all directions. Chakra is utilized to control and increase the accuracy of every needle, making them impossible to dodge or evade. In the manga, it is said that the needles are capable of piercing through five millimeters of steel, yet they are not powerful enough to get past Gaara's Shield of Sand.

Suicide Bombing Clone  
Name: Jibaku Bunshin,  
literally "Suicide Bombing Clone"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Hidden or Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Deidara  
Deidara has his clone swallow as much clay as possible, while Deidara himself escapes. He then has his clone explode in order to destroy his attackers. The blast could potentially destroy an entire forest.

Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique  
Name: Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu, literally  
"Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique", English TV  
"Ninja Art Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Kakashi Hatake  
The user summons several Ninken (ninja dogs) directly into the ground. The Ninken follow a scent given to them during the summoning and burst from the ground under it, grabbing whatever target happens to be there at the time. The target is unable to move after being grabbed, since several large dogs are hanging from its limbs.

Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique  
Name: Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu, literally "Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Jiraiya  
The user summons a huge toad to crash upon the target.

Summoning: Impure World Resurrection  
Name: Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, literally "Summoning: Impure World Resurrection", English TV "Forbidden Jutsu: Return of the Dead"  
Type: Kinjutsu, S-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Orochimaru  
This technique allows the user to revive the dead. The user must first sacrifice a living human in order to tie the deceased person's soul to the world (unlike the normal summoning technique, which only requires some of the user's blood). The body summoned is formed out of dirt and dust and rises out of the ground in front of the user inside a wooden coffin. At first, they appear pale and dirty, as most undead are portrayed. The user has to restore their appearance through a special seal. The summoned person cannot be killed, and any damage to them regenerates. This technique can be used to summon multiple people at once, depending on the amount of sacrifices and chakra level of the user. The revived person is not under the user's control unless certain things are done to erode away their emotions and memories, which can be done with the same seal that restores their appearance. Orochimaru uses this technique during his battle with the Third Hokage in the Destruction of Konoha arc to summon the First and Second Hokages. He had also intended to summon someone else, but the Third prevented the coffin from opening. Presumably, the Fourth was in this coffin, which is supported by the symbol on the coffin, but this is contradicted by facts introduced later in the battle.

Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance  
Name: Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai,literally "Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Temari  
Temari summons Kamatari, a weasel carrying a scythe, which is capable of decimating almost an entire forest by means of very powerful slicing winds.

Summoning: Rashomon  
the Rashōmon: Kuchiyose: Rashōmon,  
literally "Summoning: Rashomon"  
Type: B-rank, Defensive  
Users: Sakon, Ukon, Orochimaru  
this summoning creates a demonic form of the main gate of old Kyoto capable of blocking almost any attack. It was previously believed that two people were required to summon it, as both Sakon and Ukon did; however, Orochimaru has been able to summon three of these gates by himself with his Triple Rashomon. To do so, he simply uses both hands, instead of one as is common in a summoning.

Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind  
Name: Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari,  
literally "Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Jiraiya  
This jutsu encloses the surrounding area with the esophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad from Mount Myoboku: Rock Lodging ("Myōboku-san: Iwayado"). Jiraiya can then control the stomach, causing it to expand, contract, or grow in whatever direction he wishes. When first used, Jiraiya claimed that no one had ever escaped from this jutsu. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki manage to escape, however. Itachi uses his Amaterasu to burn through the stomach. In a filler arc, Jiraiya uses a variation of this jutsu when he summons an able-bodied toad's stomach to protect himself and Naruto from Kagero's Ephemeral Vengeance.

Summoning Technique  
Name: Kuchiyose no Jutsu, literally "Summoning Technique", English TV "Summoning Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary  
Users: Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Orochimaru, Third Hokage, Fourth Hokage, Jiraiya, Naruto Uzumaki, Kabuto Yakushi, Tsunade, Temari, Tenten, etc.  
The basic form of all summoning techniques, this jutsu uses a contract, hand seals, and the user's blood to bind an animal to the user. The type of animal is determined by the contract. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once bound, the animal can be summoned to perform a task or help the user in battle.  
The summon usually is subservient to the summoner; however, the more powerful summons, such as Gamabunta and Manda, demand respect and loyalty from their summoners. Manda even demands hundreds of live human sacrifices.

Super Beasts Imitation Picture  
Name: Chōjū Giga, literally "Super Beasts Imitation Picture"  
Type: Unknown  
Users: Sai  
Sai draws creatures on his sketchpad, and then uses this technique to animate them. They can act as the corresponding animal would. For example, a bird can be used for espionage or flight, while a tiger can attack and maul an opponent. Sai can also control them for other purposes.

Super Multi-Size Technique  
Name: Chō Baika no Jutsu, literally "Super Multi-Size Technique"  
Type: Hiden, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Akimichi clan  
this jutsu allows an Akimichi clan member to evenly increase the size of every body part, transforming themselves into giants.

**T  
**----------------------------------

Technique Neutralize  
Name: Jutsu Shō, literally "Technique Neutralize"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary  
Users: Third Hokage  
This jutsu cancels or impedes the occurring of the opponent's technique. It uses the same amount of chakra as the jutsu it intends to cancel.

Telescope Technique  
Name: Tōmegane no Jutsu,  
literally "Telescope Technique", English TV  
"Crystal Ball Jutsu"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Long range (10+m)  
Users: Third Hokage  
With this technique, one is able to view a distant location through the use of a clairvoyant crystal ball.

Temporary Paralysis Technique  
Name: Kanashibari no Jutsu,  
literally "Temporary Paralysis Technique", English TV "Paralysis Jutsu"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Orochimaru, All ANBU members, Tsunade  
This technique is used to cause an opponent to lose the advantage of movement, freezing them in their tracks. This is considered a signature jutsu of all ANBU members. Tsunade is known to have used this technique in the anime against the Legendary Stupid Brothers, Fujin and Raijin.

Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction  
Name: Sanbou Kyuukai, literally "Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction"  
Type: Attack, Defense  
Users: Chiyo with the Chikamatsu puppets  
This jutsu is somehow performed by three puppets that were created by Monzaemon Chikamatsu. Three of the ten Chikamatsu puppets come together to form a pyramid. After forming a hand seal, a vortex will open in the space between their bodies, sucking in everything in range. The puppets remain unaffected. The force of the vortex shatters anything drawn into it into millions of pieces.

Third Eye  
Name: Daisan no Me, literally "Third Eye"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Gaara  
This jutsu creates a floating eyeball out of sand that is invisibly connected to the user's optic nerves. Its main purpose is spying, since it can form and disperse in any location on command.

Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death  
Name: Sensatsu Suishō, literally "Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death", English TV "Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Haku  
This jutsu freezes water into the shape of sharp needles, which then hone in on the opponent from all directions. To perform this jutsu, the user must be near a body of water. Haku is able to perform this jutsu with one-handed hand seals.

Transformation: Adamantine Staff  
Name: Henge: Kongōnyoi, literally "Transformation: Adamantine Staff"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Enma  
The Monkey King Enma turns himself into a large staff to be wielded by the Third Hokage. This staff is harder than diamond and can extend to whatever length Enma or the Third wishes. Despite its appearance, it can slice through any solid objects as easily as any blade. Also, in this form, Enma can "un-transform" areas of the staff into various body parts such as an eye, an ear, a leg, or even an arm. Enma can also fly while in this form, allowing him to return to the Third if dropped.

Transformation Technique  
Name: Henge no Jutsu, literally  
"Transformation Technique", English TV "Transformation Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: All Ninja Academy graduates  
the user assumes the appearance of another person, animal, or objects. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Konoha Ninja Academy. Fundamentally, all ninja know this jutsu.

Transparent Escape Technique  
Name: Tōton Jutsu, literally "Transparent Escape Technique" (a.k.a. "Nozokimi no Jutsu, literally "Peeping Tom Technique"")  
Type: Unknown, possibly: A-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Jiraiya  
this jutsu is the ultimate peeping technique developed by Jiraiya when he was still a student under the Third Hokage. This jutsu allows Jiraiya to escape from women's bathhouses unheard and unseen. It appears to be ineffective against his longtime female companion Tsunade. It is unknown what this jutsu actually does, but it probably makes him invisible to the human eye.  
Besides its use for peeping, it is also very useful for Jiraiya's espionage activities. When he's about to be caught, this jutsu also allows for him to escape an area without a trace.

Triple Rashomon  
Name: Sanjū Rashōmon, literally "Triple Rashomon"  
Type: Unknown, possibly: A-rank, Defensive  
Users: Orochimaru  
This jutsu is an advanced version of the Summoning: Rashomon used by Orochimaru. It creates three demonic forms of the main gate of old Kyoto, instead of just one. Additionally, Orochimaru is able to summon this without the aid of another individual by using both hands for the summon.

Twin Snakes Mutual Death  
Name: Sōjasōsai no Jutsu, 術, literally  
"Twin Snakes Mutual Death", Viz "Twin Snakes Kill Each Other",  
"Double Snake Assassination Technique", or  
"Dual Snake Destroyer", English TV "Ninja Art: Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Anko Mitarashi, Orochimaru  
This forbidden jutsu is a murder-suicide attack killing both the user and the target. The user makes a one-handed seal with both their hand and the intended victim's. Two snakes are then summoned from the user's sleeve, biting both their wrists and killing them by deadly venom.

**U  
**----------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto Combo  
Name: Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, literally  
"Uzumaki Naruto Combo", Viz "Uzumaki Naruto Barrage", English TV "Naruto Uzumaki Barrage"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
Naruto's version of Sasuke Uchiha's Lion Combo of that he used to defeat Kiba Inuzuka in the Chunin exam. Naruto uses his Shadow Clone Technique to make up for his lack of speed. He makes four clones, which shout "U!" "Zu!" "Ma!" "Ki!" as they kick the opponent into the air, and the real Naruto finishes the combo with "Naruto Rendan!" and a kick from above. In the English dub, the corresponding shouts are "Na", "Ru", "To", "Uzumaki Barrage!" Kakashi comments on the obvious similarities between the two, glad that Naruto at least bothered to change the name, somewhat. On each occasion Naruto has used this technique he has performed it differently. Though Naruto's version of the technique is no more effective than Sasuke's, perhaps even less so, his is ranked higher due to his use of shadow clones.

Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo  
Name: Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan,literally "Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
This jutsu was made by Naruto to fight against the transformed Gaara. Basically, it is the same as the Uzumaki Naruto Combo, only 400 times larger. 1,999 Shadow Clones are formed, making 2,000 Narutos combined. Like the original, the clones shout the syllables of the technique, followed by the whole name, while performing it. Unlike the other, however, they end with punches instead of kicks.

**V  
**----------------------------------

Vanishing Facial Copy Technique  
Name: Shūshagan no Jutsu, literally "Vanishing Facial Copy Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Orochimaru  
This jutsu allows the user to peel the face of another person off and wear it like a mask, effectively impersonating said person. In addition to copying the victim's face, it also copies their voice. The grisly effect of this is that the target loses their face entirely, as if it were dissolved clean off their head. Orochimaru uses it to infiltrate Konoha during the Chunin Exam arc and again to impersonate the Fourth Kazekage just before the invasion. Orochimaru can seemingly do this at will to mimic his original appearance.

Vibrating Sound Drill  
Name:Kyōmeisen,literally  
"Vibrating Sound Drill"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Dosu Kinuta  
This jutsu involves Dosu's Melody Arm, a device used to amplify and control the sound waves from arm movements, to attack his opponent's sense of balance. By damaging the victim's inner ear, the victim is rendered off-balance and nauseous. Dosu can use his chakra to redirect the sound waves in midair to his intended target.

**W  
**----------------------------------

War of Evil Men  
Name: Makyō no Ran,literally "War of Evil Men"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Tayuya  
Using her flute, Tayuya plays a tune that causes anyone to hear it to be entranced in the Demonic Flute: Dream Sound Chain genjutsu.

Water Clone Technique  
Name: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Water Clone Technique", Viz "Water Replication", English TV "Water Clone Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Kisame Hoshigaki, Zabuza Momochi, Kakashi Hatake, Rain ninja  
This jutsu creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. Like the Shadow Clone Technique, these clones are capable of attacking and using jutsu, but they are easier to defeat because they are only one-tenth of the user's power. Additionally, they can only be controlled within a certain distance of the user.

Water Prison Technique  
Name: Suirō no Jutsu, literally "Water Prison Technique", English TV "Water Prison Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki  
this jutsu is used to trap the victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. Clones can be used in place of the actual person, provided that the clone is the one who performed the technique. This jutsu cannot be performed without a sufficiently large body of water to supply the water for it. Neji Hyuga has been able to use his ability to release chakra from all of his pressure points to disrupt the flow of chakra inside the prison and break free. Despite the fact that the prison is made up entirely out of water, and the target is unable to move while within it, the target still seems to be able to breathe, as Kakashi was seen talking while imprisoned inside of Zabuza's water prison.

Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave  
Name: Suiton: Bakusui Shōha,波, literally "Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave"  
Type: Unknown, probably: B-rank, Offensive, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kisame Hoshigaki  
Using this jutsu, the user can spit a massive amount of water from their mouth. Kisame was able to cover a significant portion of desert with this jutsu while engaging Guy and his subordinates.

Water Release: Five Eating Sharks  
Name: Suiton: Goshokuzame, literally "Water Release: Five Eating Sharks"  
Type: Unknown, probably: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kisame Hoshigaki  
This jutsu is used when an opponent is knocked into water. From the water, five sharks are created and used to attack the opponent.

Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique  
Name: Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" (a.k.a "Water Explosion Technique"), English TV "Water  
Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Zabuza Momochi, Kakashi Hatake  
this jutsu is used to create a massive blast of water. This technique was going to be employed by Zabuza against Kakashi, but Kakashi used his Sharingan to copy it and use it against Zabuza before he could complete it himself.

Water Release: Gunshot  
Name: Suiton: Teppōdama, literally "Water Release: Gunshot"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Gamabunta  
Gamabunta fires a water ball from his mouth.

Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique  
Name: Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique", Viz "Water Release: Water Dragon Missile", English TV "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Zabuza Momochi, Kakashi Hatake, Second Hokage, Shibuki, Oki  
Using this jutsu, the user creates a huge current of water in the form of a dragon and sends it towards a target.

Water Release: Water Encampment Wall  
Name: Suiton: Suijinheki, literally "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall"  
Type: B-rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Second Hokage, Kakashi Hatake  
This jutsu creates a water barrier to protect the user from any offensive attacks. The Second Hokage was able to perform this without a water source by spitting the water from his mouth.

Water Release: Water Fang Bullet  
Name: Suiton: Suigadan, literally "Water Release: Water Fang Bullet"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Itachi Uchiha  
This jutsu creates a circle of crushing water spikes around the opponent.

Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique  
Name: Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kisame Hoshigaki, Kakashi Hatake  
This jutsu utilizes water to attack the enemy with a powerful water burst in the form of a shark.

Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique  
Waterfall Basin Technique Name: Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary  
Users: Yamato  
Yamato uses this technique along with Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart to demonstrate elemental chakra types to Naruto, creating a waterfall as an example.

White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu  
Name: Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū,  
literally "White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu"  
Type: S-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Close to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Chiyo  
This jutsu uses the ten masterpiece puppets of the first puppet user, Monzaemon. Chiyo once used it to defeat an entire castle. It appears that these puppets were designed as a set, since several of them work in conjunction with each other, and three of them are even capable of using ninjutsu. Each puppet is controlled by a single chakra string from one of the user's ten fingers.

Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet  
Drilling Air Bullet Name: Fūton: Renkūdan,literally "Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Shukaku  
Shukaku takes a deep breath and shoots a large ball of compressed air and chakra at an opponent, causing an enormous conflagration if it hits. Even Gamabunta is in danger against such an attack.

Wind Release: Great Breakthrough  
Name: Fūton: Daitoppa,  
literally "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough", English TV "Wind  
Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Orochimaru  
This jutsu sends out a powerful explosion of wind from the user's location, and can easily level anything in its path. A variation of this technique involves a smaller blast of wind that gets ignited with flame, making it stronger and more damaging to the target.

Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough  
Name: Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa,literally "Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough", English TV "Wind Dust Destruction Wave"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Defensive, All ranges  
Users: Gaara  
The user spews a large amount of sand from the mouth, devastating both the enemy and a large area around him.

Wood Clone Technique  
Name: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu, literally  
"Wood Clone Technique", "Wood Doppelganger Technique", or  
"Wood Replication Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Yamato  
This jutsu creates a wooden replica of the user. Unlike other clone techniques, the replica originates from the user himself. It can perform the user's techniques, but the damage it can endure is unknown.

Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique  
Name: Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu ,literally "Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Yamato  
This technique causes a fully formed wooden house to grow out of the ground.

Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland  
Name: Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan, literally "Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland"  
Type: Hidden, No rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: First Hokage  
This jutsu grows a giant tree from nowhere. The user can control how the tree grows, allowing them to track down and ensnare opponents in the tree's growing branches. It has been said that the First Hokage created Konohagakure with this technique.

Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall  
Name: Mokuton: Moku Jōheki, literally "Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Hiden, No rank, Defensive  
Users: Yamato  
This jutsu creates a half-dome of wood to shield the user.


End file.
